


Waltz

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Sabtu malam nanti akan ada pesta dansa sekaligus pesta perpisahan di SMA Karasuno. Yui langsung mencari informasi mengenai ballroom dance. Ia memilih Waltz.





	Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi
> 
> #nowplaying Lantai Dansa - Soul of Magnolia

Sabtu malam nanti akan ada pesta dansa sekaligus pesta perpisahan di SMA Karasuno.

Yui langsung mencari informasi mengenai _ballroom dance_. Ia memilih _Waltz_. Mulai dari _Vienese Waltz, Boston Waltz,_ sampai _Slow Waltz_ Yui pelajari sedikit dari dasar-dasarnya. Setelahnya Yui latihan sendiri, kadang minta bantuan sahabatnya, Aihara Mao.

"Kamu berlatih berdansa terus, memangnya sudah dapat pasangan untuk berdansa?"

**JLEB!**

Perkataan gadis bersurai panjang yang dikuncir menyerupai ekor kuda itu sungguh menancap jantungnya.

Benar juga, tidak terpikiran oleh Yui soal pasangan dansanya. Lagipula siapa yang bisa diajak?

Satu-satunya lelaki yang dekat dengannya, ya, hanya Sawamura Daichi.

"Masa harus aku yang ajak duluan?" Yui mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu, kamu harus menunggunya untuk mengajakmu duluan? Memang dia bakal ngajakin kamu?"

Makin menusuk.

"Tapi...."

"Ajak saja. Nanti keburu sudah berpasangan, loh."

Yui meragu, tapi Aihara ada benarnya juga. Berpikir ia sejenak, lalu mengangguk mantap.

Namun sayangnya, hal itu hanya jadi rencana. Sampai malam ini, saat pesta sudah dimulai, Yui hanya bisa tersenyum aneh menatap Aihara.

"Hehe..."

"Haha hehe haha hehe! Kupikir akan ada progres darimu." Aihara bersedekap menatap kesal sahabatnya itu.

"Ya... bagaimana, dong? Saat aku mau berbicara dengannya, ada saja halangannya." Yui menggaruk leher bagian belakang.

Aihara mengembuskan napas.

"Kamu saja yang jadi pasanganku." pinta Yui.

"Masa perempuan dengan perempuan? Aku tidak mau."

"Ehhhh? Percuma dong aku sudah latihan berdansa tapi tidak ada pasangannya."

"Salahmu sendiri tidak cepat berpikir untuk mencari pasangannya dulu."

Mau membantah tapi perkataan Aihara ada benarnya juga.

Kemudian suara musik latar untuk ballroom dance terdengar. Beberapa menghampiri untuk berpasangan berdansa.

"Sudah, ya, aku mau ke pasanganku dulu." Aihara berbalik, namun lengannya ditarik Yui.

"Eh? Pasanganmu siapa?"

Aihara mengedikkan dagunya ke arah seseorang yang dimaksud. Yui terbelalak.

"Eh? Azumane?"

Aihara mengangguk, "Iya. Sudah, aku mau ke sana. Kasihan dia sudah sendirian di sana."

Yui melepaskan pegangannya, bibirnya mengerucut. Yui di tengah keramaian memerhatikan sekeliling.

Sudah beberapa orang di sana dengan pasangannya. Berdansa mengikuti ketukan musik.

Mata Yui terhenti pada sosok pemuda yang harusnya ia ajak sebagai pasangan berdansa, Sawamura Daichi. Sawamura sendirian memerhatikan sekitar. Penasaran Yui memerhatikan apa.

Ternyata sosok perempuan yang sepertinya akan menghampiri Sawamura. Cepat-cepat ia menghampiri Sawamura. Untungya ia memakai _flat shoes_, jadi tidak khawatir akan terjatuh.

Sesampainya, ia tanpa berpikir panjang melantangkan sebuah kalimat ajakan.

"Sawamura, berdansalah denganku."

_Untung masih sempat_, batinnya.

Sawamura menoleh pada Yui di hadapannya yang berjarak beberapa senti ia berdiri.

"Michimiya?" ditatapnya lekat-lekat, Yui mengembangkan senyum seraya menghapus rasa gugupnya. Sawamura mengangguk, "tapi aku tidak bisa berdansa."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah berlajar tarian _waltz_. Tidak terlalu sulit. Mau coba?"

Sawamura mengangguk, "Ayo."

Yui ingin melompat kegirangan rasanya. Namun ia harus tahan. Digantikannya dengan senyum sumringah yang menghiasi parasnya.

"Perhatikan kakiku. Sebenarnya ini seperti dansa pada umumnya, maju-mundur-ke samping. Tapi _Waltz_ itu ketukannya hanya tiga. Begini... kaki kananku ke belakang, dilanjut kaki kiriku ikut ke belakang... tapi tidak menetap. Hanya melewati. Jadi nanti kaki kiriku langsung ke samping kiri. Seperti membuat sudut siku-siku. Satu.. dua... tiga.

"Hitungan pertama, kaki kiriku ke belakang. Hitungan kedua, kaki kiriku membuat sudut siku-siku ke arah kiri. Hitungan ketiga, kaki kananku ikut ke samping. Menutup. Seperti ini.

"Lakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi. Tapi, kalau untuk maju, kaki kiriku yang jadi hitungan pertama. Kemudian kaki kananku yang membuat sudut siku terbalik lalu ke arah kanan. Lalu kaki kiriku menutup. Satu... dua... tiga... ini namanya _box step_. Seperti membuat kotak." Yui antusias menjelaskan dasar dari tarian _waltz_ panjang lebar pada Sawamura.

Sawamura mengangguk mengerti, "Wah, sebentar kita coba dulu yang kamu ajarkan." Sawamura berpindah ke sisi Yui. Kemudian mereka mulai berlatih. Dimulai aba-aba oleh Yui. Sawamura masih sedikit terbata. Tapi tak lama mereka bisa pada ketukan yang sama.

"Nah, selanjutnya kita coba berhadapan." ujar Yui. Sawamura kini pindah ke tempat semula.

"Ibaratnya aku adalah pantulanmu di cermin. Saat aku mundur dengan kaki kanan, kamu maju dengan kaki kiri. Pelan-pelan, ya. Satu. Kemudian buat sudut siku-siku. Dua. Kemudian tutup. Tiga." Yui tersenyum sumringah menoleh pada Sawamura yang ternyata belajar cepat.

"Hey, aku berhasil." Sawamura tidak kalah senangnya.

"Baiklah, kita coba lagi."

Setelahnya mereka mencoba berdansa dengan posisi tangan kiri Yui di belakang bahu Sawamura, tangan kanannya menyatu dengan tangan kiri Sawamura sedikit direntangkan. Sedang tangan kanan Sawamura menyentuh bagian belakang Yui, bagian tulang belikatnya.

"Kita perhatikan bagian kaki dulu, supaya tidak ada yang terinjak. Kalau sudah, coba dengan menatap ke arah kirimu."

Sawamura mengikuti arahan Yui. Mereka benar-benar bisa menyatu dengan cepat. Meski tarian waltz itu terlihat mudah, tapi memerlukan ikatan yang kuat pada masing-masing.

Irama detak jantung Yui terdengar samar dengan musik latar. Namun keinginan Yui untuk melompat kegirangan itu masih ada. Tak hentinya Yui mengulas senyum.

Ini akan jadi pesta perpisahan yang tak terlupakan baginya.

**Author's Note:**

> BASED ON TRUE STORY!!!!
> 
> Mau cerita sedikit. Jadi, aku latihan dansa dan katanya harus pasangan laki-laki-perempuan.
> 
> Dan dengan tidak memerhatikan sekitar, dengan senangnya, aku agak cepat menghampiri salah satu senpai-ku yang kebetulan dia beridiri sendirian.
> 
> "Kak, sama aku, yuk."
> 
> AKU MERASA DIRIKU AGRESIF SANGAT😂😭
> 
> Senpai-ku menyetujui wkwkwk. Oh, ya, senpai-ku ini jago modern dance, sih, jadi aku yang dibimbing dia pas dansa.
> 
> SUMPAH AKU DEG-DEGAN PAS MULAI AGAK MENDEKAP ANDHSJDUIWUEUDUEE MENAHAN MALU JUGA, "SEMOGA SETELAH INI GAK DIOMONGIN YANG LAIN GARA2 AKU NGAJAKIN SENPAIKU DANSA DULUAN"😂
> 
> Jadilah fanfik ini. Tadaa~
> 
> Pas nulis ini juga senyum malu-malu sambil mengingat kejadian itu.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini. Kritik dan saran masih terbuka, loh. Hihihi.


End file.
